Question: Simplify the following expression: ${13+3(-q-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 13 + {3(}\gray{-q-2}{)} $ $ 13 {-3q-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -3q + {13 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -3q + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-3q+7$